In some printers, a common drive source, for example a motor and associated drive gear, can be used to control movement of elements such as printheads, or a printbar comprising printheads. In such examples, multiple transmission links can be provided for controlling movement of the various elements, or for controlling movement of the printbar, whereby the multiple transmission links are controlled by the common drive source.